This invention is in the field of computer hard disk where the primary parts of a typical hard disk drive consists of controller electronics designed to control the read/write mechanism and the motor that spins the platters.
The arm that holds the read/write heads is controlled by the mechanism in the upper-left corner, and is able to move the heads from the hub to the edge of the drive. To increase the storable amount of information on the drive most hard disks are provided with multiple platters. Some drives have three platters and six read/write heads.
Computer viruses spreading through the Internet have caused tremendous damage to individuals and corporations costing billions of dollars to remedy and overcome. This invention is designed to permanently solve the expanding virus problem by providing a final creative solution to a widening global problem. All known old, new and future viruses will become obsolete freeing computers worldwide from potential hackers and the damage they cause globally.